percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Eighty-Two of Doom
The eighty-second chapter of Eternal Destiny Curtain's New Mission: Part Nine When the stones finally vanished, Rod could clearly see that he was no longer in Ferrorum. CHAPTER EIGHTY-TWO OF DOOM Cedric Doyle walked to the center of the lounge and faced the various teams that had gathered there. "Tomorrow," he began. "You will all be facing Apollo's latest competition. The prize for victory is an enchanted arrow, which will be presented by Apollo himself to the leader of the winning team. I'm going to pass out some pieces of construction paper. On that paper, you will write your team name and add your team logo. On the back, list the names of each member of the team." He passed out the papers to each team. Dana took the paper that was given to Rune and drew a large equilateral green triangle beneath the words "Team Triangle". "Impressive," Caitlyn said. "Without even using a ruler, yet the lines are so perfect..." "I've been training as an artist since before Team Triangle, before the Legacies of the Gods, even before Edison," Dana replied. "Wait," Yliaster said. "You're one of the Legacies of the Gods?" "With all due respect, yes, she is," Roy responded. "And while we're at it, Caitlyn used to be Trachius's shipwright and Fred is the Man in Black." Yliaster started coughing in surprise. "The Man in..." he choke-whispered. "You're the Man in...? You guys are hanging out with the Man in Black?!" The rest of the team nodded, having already gotten used to it. "His bounty came from time he spent helping the Revolutionary Army," Dana said. She wrote down the five names on the back. "Done." Cedric collected the papers. "You'll get these back tomorrow morning before the competition begins. Moving on..." Fred stopped listening to Cedric and looked at a group on the other side of the room. All female. And the head of the group was the woman with knives that Fred had pointed out to Darian earlier. Now that he knew, he silently cursed himself for not recognizing her before: The woman with the knives was Kaye Lockhart. Kaye nodded earnestly to her talking teammates before sneaking away. It was done so flawlessly that had it not been for Fred watching her from the beginning, nobody would have noticed that she'd left. So... Kaye's got some hidden agenda... "The competition will start at nine in the morning," Cedric continued. "Any team that is not present at eight-thirty will be disqualified. Good luck to you all, and-" It was at that moment that the lights in the room went out. "What the holy crap?" someone shouted. "Anyone have a backup light?" Becca called out. "My sword, but the glow is pretty faint..." Dana admitted. There was more shouting before the lights returned on. When the lights went back on, everyone was still standing, Fred noticed that Kaye had returned to her group... And Cedric Doyle was torn into several bloody pieces lying where he once stood. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Eighty-One of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Eighty-Three of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 23 August 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Kaye Lockhart, the random shouter is named Z Shiki Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page